


Come dance with me

by Midnight_Storys



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Fluff, Gaston Leroux based, M/M, Slow Dancing, They deserv some happiness, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Storys/pseuds/Midnight_Storys
Summary: The two managers share a dance and a moment all to themselves
Relationships: Firmin Richard/Armand Moncharmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Come dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everybody! I'm back after a rather long break and look what I have for you.
> 
> Just a little something to get back into the fandom, of course. I am happy to announce that our two managers are back. I hope you enjoy this short story.  
> In this sense I wish you a lot of fun and pleasure while reading.

The auditorium was filled with thunderous applause. Once again the fabulous diva Miss Carlotta had given a stunning performance of her singing talent.  
The soprano was showered with cheers and compliments and one of the audience even threw a rose from his box down to her on stage. With a smile that could not have been sweeter, the diva caught the rose and bowed to her audience one last time before retreating behind the curtain. There the dancers were already waiting and surrounded her, to offered her their congratulations for a successful performance. 

"Bravo! Absolutely marvellous!"  
The two managers of the opera house, M. Richard and M. Moncharmin, were also delighted. This evening could not have gone better, especially after Miss Carlotta had been absent for so long due to illness. Her great comeback on the stage of the Opera House proved to be a real crowd puller and the prospect of such a first-class performance by the enchanting soprano filled not only the rows but also the box office of the Opera House. 

"Firmin, why don't you sit back down? You could be the loudest one in the audience right now", M. Moncharmin must smile at his partner's behaviour. He hadn't seen him so satisfied for a long time. Not surprising, considering the negative headlines around the opera house in recent times. This evening had been destined to stain it with some glory again and perhaps soften the voices of criticism. A plan which seemed to be quite successful.

M. Richard laughed out loud and stopped his applause before turning to M. Moncharmin. A more than satisfied expression played around his features.  
"How could I not be?", he asked in a warm, full voice. "That was a magnificent performance, and a sold out one at that! Miss Carlotta once again demonstrated the high quality of this opera! We should celebrate it, my dear fellow." 

M. Moncharmin rolled his eyes and also rose from his seat to go to the door leading out of the box. Of course, the managers had not missed the opportunity to reserve a box for the evening. No less than box 5, of course, despite the concerns expressed by Mlle Giry. However, as was to be expected, this alleged phantom did not show up. How could something appear that did not exist in the first place? But the phantom was the last thing M. Moncharmin wanted to think about now. His partner was right, they should celebrate this more than successful performance. But first there were other responsibilities waiting for the two managers, which they had to take on.

Before M. Moncharmin left the box, he stopped, one hand on the door handle, and turned to his companion. A gentle smile on his lips.  
"Of course we will celebrate this, but now we should go backstage and congratulate Miss Carlotta on her comeback," he bowed his head slightly towards the door, a request that M. Richard should follow him. 

The latter, however, declined with a wave of his hand. 

"Please go ahead, I will follow in a few minutes. The Undersecretary of the Academy is present this evening and I had planned to talk to him after the performance," explained M. Richard, smoothing his suit.  
M. Moncharmin sighed, but could not resist a giggle.

"As always, you're trying to impress the Academy. Very well, but hurry", with a wink M. Moncharmin said goodbye and stepped out of the box into the corridor. With quick, firm steps he made his way backstage. 

Easier said than done!  
On his way he was stopped again and again. Sometimes guests congratulated him on the successful performance, then employees caught him to ask him a question and of course the press was present, who once again had made it their task to get on his nerves. He was able to keep most of the disturbances of this kind short, only one of the reporters simply did not want to leave him in peace. M. Moncharmin had to be more than clear as he explain to the man that he had chosen a rather inconvenient time to disturb the manager. But he assured the man that he would be prepared to answer his questions at a later time. 

With this promise in his pocket, the reporter seemed satisfied and bid his goodbye for the time being. So M. Moncharmin could finally continue on his way and he had to hurry by now. Miss Carlotta would not wait forever and it would cast a negative light on the managers if they did not congratulate the diva. Something that M. Moncharmin knew to prevent. 

Straightening his hair, he climbed the steps leading to the dressing rooms and made his way to Miss Carlotta. As had been expected, the place was swarming with followers and admirers of the diva. Before he could make room for himself, he was held by the arm and pulled gently behind a screen, which served as a dressing room for the dancers between scenes. A little perplexed and indignant, M. Moncharmin freed his arm and turned to the person. 

It was M. Remy, the secretary of his partner. He held a large bouquet of pink flowers in both hands. Nervously, he stepped from one leg to the other, even seemed a bit overwhelmed. "I didn't mean to be rude, monsieur, but I brought you the flowers for Miss Carlotta. Since you had not yet been with me, I thought I would bring them to you", towards the end Remy became quieter and quieter and M. Moncharmin had difficulty understanding him over the volume. 

M. Mocharmin would have loved to slap himself. He quickly took the flowers and gave Remy a grateful smile.  
"I thank you Remy! God, I almost made an embarrassment of myself, what would I do without you?" Remy blushed and put his hands together behind his back. "No, sir please, that's my job."  
He said goodbye and then made his way back to the office with quick steps. 

M. Moncharmin did not look after him, but went straight to Miss Carlotta who, when she saw him and the flowers, wore a broad, albeit arrogant, grin on her face.

"Ooohh... Monsieur Moncharmin. Are these beautiful flowers meant for me?", she seductively played with her eyelashes and stretched out her left hand, on which M. Moncharmin breathed a light kiss. "My dearest, of course! After such a brilliant performance, these flowers are the least we could give you. Today, as always, you have shown the class of this opera and your skills, indeed, nothing can match your voice.“

Miss Carlotta giggled playfully and let her assistant take the flowers, she did not want to ruin her gloves. "Oh, monsieur! You know what a woman wants to hear. I am delighted that you enjoyed it, of course you could not have expected anything less. You are lucky to have me, but without the rest of the cast I would have been half as radiant today. Although... even that would have been enough to make this performance a success." Miss Carlotta let out a laugh and M. Moncharmin almost covered his ears, because of how shrill it was. But he kept himself from doing so. 

Modesty was a virtue that this woman had probably never heard of before. With compulsion he forced himself to a tortured smile and looked around for his partner. M. Richard was not yet to be seen, bastard, he would pay for it, should he leave him alone with this dreadful woman. 

Just as he was about to say goodbye to the diva so that he could withdraw and escape her, someone patted him on the back. The strength that was used was enough to force him to cough. An elderly gentleman with a monocle and a wine glass in his hand had joined them, along with a number of other people. "M. Moncharmin! How wonderful to see you, it was an incredible performance!" the man babbled away. Moncharmin realised that they were some of the opera's sponsors, they all seemed to be in high spirits. 

M. Moncharmin threw him the same fake smile he had already given Miss Carlotta.

Oh, please don't...  
"Here! Take a glass and let's toast!"  
Oh, no...  
"Precisely Monsieur! Let's celebrate a little!"

They had to be kidding him!

It was well after midnight by the time the last guests were finally out of the opera and on their way home. To claim that M. Moncharmin was exhausted would have been an outrageous understatement. Never before had he felt so worn out after a party. Perhaps it was because of the tiring conversations, or the pushy interlocutors he had had? Of course one could have blamed Miss Carlotta and her shrill, pushy manner... 

M. Moncharmin let himself fall onto the couch that was standing in the managers' office. It was not particularly comfortable and yet M. Moncharmin was almost willing to fall asleep right there and then. Remy would wake him up tomorrow and finally it would be Moncharmin who would be first at work, not Richard. But that would not be a fair victory and as M. Moncharmin knew himself, he would even be later than Richard when he would sleep in the opera house.

There he could also go home and cuddle up in his bed. Yes, that sounded like a pretty decent plan. But first he had to find his lover, he hadn't seen him since the performance and M. Moncharmin still had saved a lecture for him. 

Now it was only a matter of finding M. Richard, so M. Moncharmin, albeit unwillingly, got up on his legs and set off.

He didn't have to look for M. Richard for a long time, his partner had stayed in the auditorium after the event to make sure everything was put back in its place. He was just about to put some music stands back in their places when he noticed M. Moncharmin and turned to him with a loving smile.  
M. Moncharmin did not seem to be the only one who appeared to be tired after that evening. M. Richard also looked stiff and weary, but held his posture surprisingly well.

M. Moncharmin strolled leisurely towards him, a tactic to lull Richard to safety, because inwardly Moncharmin was already preparing to give his lover a piece of his mind. But before he had a chance to say something, M. Richard took the opportunity to speak up first.

"How did you enjoy the evening, my darling?" asked M. Richard and stacked some music sheets before he put them into a folder. M. Moncharmin paused abruptly. Perplexed, he stared at M. Richard, he had not expected such a question. After a few long seconds of silence, M. Moncharmin looked around carefully, if nervously. Somewhat anxiously long in his gaze as well and he wrapped his arms around the middle of his body. He pulled his eyebrows together and looked down at the floor in front of him.

"Please Firmin, you know you are not supposed to address me like that in public," he finally returned with a hesitation in his voice. He did not dare to speak out loud, so he leaned a little more, close to Richard.  
"What if someone hears us? I don't want to offend you, but you know we have to be careful with that. Especially here…"

M. Richard puffed out some air and raised an eyebrow, still busy putting away the music sheets. "Afraid the Phantom might hear us?" he joked. M. Mocharmin, however, was not in the mood for joking. Snatched up and angry, he turned his back on M. Richard.  
"Stop that! You know exactly what I mean and I think this is a bad time for your warped sense of humour."

For a few minutes it seemed to be rather still and M. Moncharmin wanted to leave the auditorium to avoid an argument. Just then M. Richard cleared his throat behind him, causing Moncharmin to turn back to him.  
He found Richard standing on the staircase to the stage with his hand outstretched.

"Come," he said softly. "Dance with me, my precious."  
Hesitantly, M. Moncharmin put his hand in Richard's, but was immediately pulled onto the stage. M. Richard positioned them both, one hand he put on Moncharmin's hip, with the other he hold his hand in his. Slowly he started to lead Moncharmin into a gentle waltz and also began to hum a soft melody. 

At first M. Moncharmin seemed rather tense, his hand almost clawed into Richard's shoulder. But more and more he began to relax and loosen up.  
M. Richard gave him an encouraging smile, an invitation to trust him and to surrender to this moment completely.

For a while they danced across the stage of the opera and M. Moncharmin almost forgot everything around him. If only he had been able to, he would have made sure that this moment would stay like this forever. Dreamily he closed his eyes and let his partner lead him on. 

The subdued light, the soft melody his lover hummed, their slow movements, there was something magical about it all. M. Moncharmin released his hand from Richard's grip and wrapped both arms around his shoulders. He wanted to be closer to him, to simply feel him.. Such an opportunity did not usually present itself, not like this at least. 

M. Richard let it happen and put his now free hand on M. Moncharmin's hip as well. He stopped his melody to be able to concentrate fully on the here and now. Something that M. Moncharmin also appreciated, he also wanted to live this moment.

Not having to hide, being the way you were, being able to be together, they usually lacked all that and M. Moncharmin was so tired of it. He was tired of all this farce...  
Why? All this was not fair, why was everyone allowed to show their love but not them? What was so... so wrong about them? Even this chorus girl Daaé was allowed to whisper around with her Vicomte, the only thing that could stop them were their different estates. But he and Firmin...? 

M. Richard noticed the restlessness in his partner and stopped their dance. He tightly closed his arms around him, one hand around his hip, with the other he stroked his hair.  
Gently he placed a kiss on top and thus got M. Mocharmin out of his dark thoughts. Timidly he looked up to M. Richard, insecurity long in his gaze and yet he felt more safe in his innermost being than he had in a long time. 

Of course... 

A slight redness settled on M. Moncharmin's face. Carefully, he put his lips on Richard's and enclosed his face with his hands. Passionately he responded and was pressed even closer to Richard. Slowly Moncharmin closed his eyes, a single, bittersweet tear running down his cheek. 

If only he could make one wish...


End file.
